Moments in Time
by forensics226
Summary: Life is made up of moments, of pockets of time where anything could happen, where everything can happen. And it often does. Sometimes things in your life turn into things you never thought they would. 9 moments in the lives of Calzona, from season 5 to season 9.
1. The First Time

I'm not really sure where this came from, but I figured that I'd post it anyway. These are moments between Callie and Arizona that take place over the course of their relationship. This first one takes place little bit after Alex and Izzie's wedding.

Enjoy!

* * *

The First Time

There is no food when they get back to the apartment.

This is something that she remembers as they are walking to her door. At the wedding reception, Arizona had whispered something in her ear between songs about getting out of there, and she hadn't even blinked before grabbing her hand as they made a hasty exit from the party. It wasn't until they'd walked into the lobby of her building, hand-in-hand, that she realized that the apartment was pretty much bare and that her place probably wasn't the best place to bring a guest. Money has sort of been an issue since her father's visit, and with everything going on in the past few days, neither she or Cristina have really talked about it.

She wasn't looking forward to having that conversation. She couldn't even pay rent, much less buy groceries. And with the way things were happening lately, groceries were the last thing on Yang's mind (though it wasn't like she went grocery shopping much anyway) so...that left them here now. With no food.

Great.

Wincing internally, she reaches into her clutch for her keys and opens the door. The room looks like a mess-clothes are strewn about here and there, the only evidence left behind in the rush to get dressed. She tosses Cristina's shoe off the sofa and looks over apologetically at the blonde who is slowly roaming the room. "Sorry about the mess," she laughs. "Tornado Cristina reared her messy head and destroyed everything in her path."

"I don't mind." Dimples wink at her as Arizona smiles and her heart does a somersault in her chest. "It's fine."

She looks at her and smiles back. The night had been more than fine. The air had felt electric, with Izzie and Alex standing up for each other, with each other, promising to spend their lives with each other. Maybe it had to do with why they were there then, with the shadow of Izzie's prognosis looming over their heads like an uninvited guest.

Or maybe it had to do with the wedding itself. Since she was a kid, she loved weddings, was fascinated by weddings. There was just... something about them. They could be lavish or simple, long or brief, elegant or frumpy, but they were all the same. It really didn't matter who you were, who your partner was, it didn't matter who was or wasn't there on that day with you, or whether you happened to be sick or not. It was the level of love, of commitment that was important. Weddings were all based in love. There was something about the the act of standing up, of standing there, claiming another person, claiming each other for all of the world to see. It is a beautiful moment, beautiful and brave. Magic.

Weddings are magic.

Tonight had been magic.

And things hadn't felt any different at the reception. Everything felt heightened- the longing stares between Owen and Cristina, the smiling and laughing between Mark and Lexie. Long after the happy couple had departed for the hospital, there had been dancing and singing and laughing. Because they all knew how crappy life was, how crappy life could be, but for one moment it didn't matter because they were all there. They were laughing and dancing not because of the darkness, but in spite of it. Existing in this place of love, of happiness, of beauty. Meredith and Derek had barely been able to keep their hands off of each other, much to Bailey's outward disgust. And she wasn't completely sure if Derek and Meredith were the only ones that Bailey had leveled looks at. What happened between her and Arizona on the dance floor hadn't been anything blatant, instead it was the little things: the way that Arizona had rubbed her arm, asking her if she was a little cold, the feel of her breath on her cheek as they whispered together at their seats. The way that her cheek had felt under her lips when she'd kissed it, the way that their bodies had touched here and there while they were dancing. She had felt something. She still feels it.

It feels like this big warm feeling in her chest.

It had held when they'd held hands in the cab on the way here, the way they kept glancing at each other in the elevator. Arizona had been standing across the car from her, eyes engrossed on a poster on the wall advertising open apartments in the building, and it had just made her smile.

She was caring and sweet. She was strong and soft. Feeling the weight of her gaze on her, Arizona had looked over at her and given her a smile- -that smile that makes her heart somersault through her chest and had her thinking that maybe going for this, taking a chance on_ this_ may have been one of the best things that she's done in a while.

This thing between them is still new enough that when their had eyes met and held, they had both smiled sweetly, bashfully at each other before looking away. And the feeling, that beautiful feeling, that warm feeling, just intensified.

She still feels it now.

She feels like there is something there, could be something there, in between their crazy schedules, the hospital, and her family. This feels like it could be something, that Arizona might be someone who doesn't look at her and see the hospital basket case or the fact that she's a divorcee who's also been abandoned and is now broke, but...

Maybe...

Maybe she's just projecting. And she can't help but feel like she's setting herself up again to see someone else walk away, to watch their shadow gently fade into the night, leaving a wreck in their place.

Maybe she's putting too much into this, seeing things that aren't there...

She clears her throat. "Are you hungry or something?" She looks absently around the kitchen. "I know that we didn't really have much to eat at the reception, so if you're hungry, then we can-"

A hand descends on her shoulder. She blinks at the wall, cut off in mid-ramble. The hand for a moment squeezes briefly on her shoulder before letting go.

"Let's dance."

She blinks again, disoriented, and turns around. "What?"

"Dance." Arizona holds out her hand, her blue eyes twinkling. "Dance with me, Calliope."

She laughs despite herself. Arizona smiles at her and moves backward toward the couch, kicking off her shoes, She snags the remote to the sound system from underneath some pillows, already familiar with Cristina's brand of messy. The music that comes from the speakers is soft and slow. She holds her hand out to her again with a smile.

They move together slowly, languidly. She sighs as she feels the music flow through her. Music has always been her favorite way to relax. She smiles down at the blonde in front of her. "Thank you."

Blue eyes look into hers. "For what?"

"For dealing with my crazy earlier today."

Arizona laughs. "Crazy? I'd call you a lot of things, Calliope, but crazy isn't one of them."

She snorts. "Oh, yeah? What would you call me?" She shrugs." "Poor, inexperienced, clingy, and over-emotional?"

"No." They turned slowly around the sofas. "I'd call you sweet. Caring. Beautiful. Sexy. Passionate." She squeezes her hand softly. "Worth it."

They sway in place, no longer paying attention to the rhythm of the music playing around them. She tilts her head, tentative. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Arizona cups her cheek. "If you're crazy, then I'm crazy."

She chuckles as she remembers how Arizona had come looking for her all day, demanding to know why dinner had been a disaster. "You're crazy too, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Arizona nods. "Definitely." Their lips come together softly, a motion of easy comfort. "We'll be crazy together, okay?" She looks at her and smiles softly. They look at each other in contentment and relief-relief that they've navigated this first disagreement earlier today, that they've overcome that first fight.

Somewhere, distantly in her head, she can see that shadowy figure in the distance, walking away from her. She sees the possibility of happiness of contentment walking away and not turning back. But this here- them, _her_...

This was different. She doesn't run away, or not give up, or not talk when things get hard. She just keeps coming back, asking questions, trying to figure things out. For once, someone doesn't ignore or let things go.

For once, someone keeps coming back.

They kiss, again and again, each time at a different angle, a little more slowly, a little more fully. Time spins away with each touch, each taste, and they stop moving entirely, exploring each other though this one touch, this one motion instead. She moves her hands up to Arizona's face and anchors them there, needing to be closer, feel closer, and feels Arizona's on her hips. They move upward, slowly, softly ghosting over her body: traversing her back all the way up to her neck. She moans as they tangle into her hair. Their bodies move closer, closer; each touch feels like a delicious shock running through her veins...

A bouncy pop song erupts from the speakers, startling them both.

"Ignore it," Arizona murmurs against her lip.

She kisses her briefly. "Ignore it? If I'm not mistaken, someone asked me to dance." She kisses her again loudly and steps away.

Arizona opens her mouth, disoriented. "What?"

She looks back at her and all she can do is smile. The look in her eyes makes her feel...not like a mess, but...confident. Powerful. Wanted. Burgeoned by the look in her eyes, she stands straighter. She smiles slyly. "You said that we'd dance."

"I-I did." The blonde's eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them.

"So..." She stretches slowly, reaching her arms toward the ceiling, the movement lifting her dress a few inches higher. Smirking slightly at the ceiling at the gasp of breath in front of her, she brings them back down, invigorated. "Let's dance."

Arizona nods slowly. "Okay, Calliope." She tucks some hair behind her ear, the movement full of challenge. She smoothes her dress down slowly, fingers flicking here and there. "Let's dance."

She clears her throat and shakes her head, undeterred. "Bring it on."

They start to move to the beat barefoot, dresses swishing through the air. She moves her body sinuously, hair shaking back and forth. The music is easy to dance to, to get lost in, but instead of taking her far away, instead of sweeping her away the way it usually does, it feels like it is setting her on fire. She feels the beat in her pores, in her core. Everything feels more sensitive. More intense. Across from her, she can see those familiar blue eyes burning. She smiles wickedly. "This getting to be too much for you?"

Arizona smiles slowly, unfazed. She feels her heart flip for a moment. "Are you kidding? I live for high pressure situations." She turned slowly in a circle, moving her hips back and forth. She watches her move, her eyes glued to her body. Everything feels like it's on fire. "You do, do you?"

"Mmm hmm." They move toward each other, the music getting faster. "Why do you think I went into Peds?" Their bodies touch briefly, and her voice lowers slightly, hoarsely, as they turn to face each other again. "Nothing but hardcore."

"I see. " She nods understandingly. "Know why I went into Ortho?" Her voice is a soft murmur, low, strong, and sexy in the air. " I love bones." She ran her fingers through her hair, slowly. "How they work, how strong they are, how they hold things together, how they feel under my fingers,-are you okay?" She grins at the blonde, who's eyes had darkened so much that they almost looked black. "You're looking a little...bothered."

"Am I? " Arizona moves closer. " Well, it could be hunger. I seem to recall you saying something about food."

They stand front of each other, bodies barely touching. The air feels thick. Arizona leans forward, and she closes her eyes at the sensation of their fronts touching. She works to keep her eyes open. "Did I?"

"Mm hmm." Arizona whispers in her ear. "Something about being hungry."

She laughs softly, her chest moving slightly. She hears a strangled gasp in her ear, and she smiles."You know what? You're right."

"Mmm hmmm." Arizona nods slowly next to her ear, her soft hair tickling her face.

She lifts an eyebrow. "Well, we have the place to ourselves for the night," she whispers in her ear. Her hands travel up Arizona's back. "I guess we could always make some sandwiches."

They laugh as their mouths come together again, in sync.

...

It's only later on that night, after the moon has gone and they've been lost in each other that they decide to order in pizza.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. The Invest Time

The Invest Time

The apartment is quiet when she gets there.

The last time that she'd seen her, Cristina had been in the middle of chasing some kind of cardio surgery that would take hours and would definitely not be back until morning. Teddy Altman's arrival to Seattle Grace-Mercy West may have initially thrown Yang for a loop, but now the blonde surgeon was her new favorite person. Arizona closes the door gently and steps inside. She hadn't been there very long, Teddy, but she seemed nice, if not a little lonely.

She shrugs off her coat and hangs it up on the rack nearby. Maybe she should ask her if she had any plans for the holiday, talk to Derek about including her in his and Meredith's Christmas dinner. Though the way that things were going now, Cristina would probably make sure that they sat next to each other and discussed surgery over the turkey. She set her keys down. Either way, company might be good for Teddy. She looked like she could use some cheering up. Or a friend.

She walks through the living room and sets her bag sets down. It makes a faint thump as it lands near the couch onto the floor. She sits down and runs a hand through her hair. The holidays were always a big deal on her ward. They decorated the hallways and the playroom in festive colors and there was always a day for arts and crafts and gift giving. It was supposed to be something fun for the kids, something to help the fact that they were sick and stuck in the hospital when they should really be at home with their families. Playing with their siblings, laughing with their parents. Just being kids. Kids who got to be playful and carefree and didn't have to worry about pain or dying or seeing their parents cry. They would just be kids who didn't have to confront such heavy things so soon.

A flash of light catches her eye and she looks down at her bag. She snags the corner of the plastic square that was sticking out and sighs. She hadn't planned on taking one of the memorial cards at the funeral, but Bethany had pushed it on her as she had been leaving. She looked at it now. They had chosen a photo of Wallace that had been taken while he had been in the hospital. He had on his scrubs and lab coat, and was smiling into the camera, without a care in the world. It feels strange, not seeing Wallace every day on the floor. It was always hard when they lost a child. It wasn't something that you could ever get used to. But Wallace-

She sighs.

It was heartbreaking that she would no longer be going on rounds with him, that she would no longer be answering endless questions about algebra or science or anything else that he could come up with. Instead, he was gone, dead from a disease that had afforded him no real chance to grow up and live a life. There were so many things that he would never get to experience- going skateboarding, eating junk food, missing curfew, going to college, getting a job, traveling the world, falling in love.

Turning eleven.

She stands up and grabs her bag. After looking for a moment longer, she puts the small card back in there and makes her way down the hall. She unpins her hair and loosens her shirt. All she wanted to do was lay down and forget about this day. She wanted to tuck it down somewhere and just go to sleep. A dreamless sleep, where she couldn't be reached by little girls and boys that would never grow up.

_They say it's like going to sleep. But what if I go to sleep? And I have nightmares?_

She breathes deeply and pushes the image of Wallace, pale and stiff in his tiny little coffin, away. There was a little girl in his room now. Lily. Her name was Lily, she was 7, and she was afraid of cows. She had a tumor in her liver and a beautiful gap-toothed smile. Christmas was her favorite holiday. Dr. Kenley had always dressed as Santa Claus and listened to Christmas lists when the holiday season rolled around. Things were going to be a little different now that he was gone, but they'd find another Santa.

Maybe she could convince Shepherd to do it. Or Hunt, he was a redhead. Or maybe one of the residents, like Alex Karev. She snorts. From what she knew of the guy, he would probably glare at her for even bringing it up, but Bailey had told her what he had done for Laura's baby and she was kind of intrigued. One of these days, she'd put him on her service and see what he could do.

Should be fun.

Her feet sound softly on the floor as she makes her way to her girlfriend's room. She opens the door and stops.

God, she was beautiful.

Callie was lying on her back, fast asleep. Her right arm was hanging off of the bed, and the sheets were bunched up near her feet. She snores lightly. Arizona chuckles slightly. Only Callie would be able to make sleep absolutely adorable. And totally hot. She leans against the doorway, just watching. Her long hair was free, flowing over her shoulders and onto the sheets. The light is on on the night table and she can see the outline of the loose shirt that she was wearing, can see the way that her chest was rising and falling, steady and sure. Her left hand is curled over medical journal, at rest on her stomach. Her eyes land on the pieces of paper and her heart swells.

She had tried to wait up for her.

The morning had been hectic. It was one of those rare mornings where everyone was together and Callie had been cooking breakfast. Cristina had been badgering Lexie about the surgery that she'd gotten to scrub in on with Altman the night before. Mark and Owen had been laughing over something in the paper. When she'd entered the room, Callie had been rolling her eyes at Cristina's request for double bacon with her omelette. "You want extra bacon? Then you buy another pack when we go grocery shopping. Hey!-" Lexie had giggled as Cristina snagged two extra pieces and darted off to sit on the couches with the guys. She had just been planning on grabbing some coffee before heading to her own apartment to shower and get ready for the funeral when Callie had pushed a plate in front of her. When Lexie had moved off to join the rest of the group, she had moved to sit down next to her at the breakfast bar and had nudged her shoulder. "Hey," she said quietly, under the noise of her laughing friends. "I'm coming with you today."

She'd looked up in surprise. "Callie. No, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"Arizona." Callie had placed a hand on hers. She rubbed the top of it with her thumb. "Wallace was your favorite patient. There's no way that I'm leaving you to say goodbye to him alone."

She had looked up into warm brown eyes. And nodded. "Okay."

Callie nodded back at her. "Okay."

Before they set foot out of the door, Owen had called Callie back. A tanker had crashed into a couple of cars on the freeway and Ortho was understaffed. Callie had squeezed her hand in apology and kissed her cheek before heading back into her room to change out her dark dress. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

And here she was, sprawled on the bed, clearly exhausted from the long day at the hospital. She had tried to wait for her. This graceful, compassionate, sexy, beautiful, funny woman had waited for her.

It feels like all she can do is stare. She can't stop looking at her.

As a life-long lady lover, she'd known a lot of women. Been with a lot of women. And it hadn't been malicious or cruel; she just hadn't been looking for anything else. For anyone else. And after all of those women, after all of this time, she'd never thought that she'd end up here.

She remembered another night, just like this. Coming back here to find Callie waiting for her, asleep. With donuts and lingerie. And when she'd woken up, looked at her and starting ranting about birthdays and gifts and hats, she'd just had to say it. She couldn't help herself. She loved her.

And it had been the scariest and most thrilling moment of her life. Letting enough of herself go to love someone. It was still scary.

She walks into the room and gently moves the papers off of Callie's lap. She places them onto the night table and turns off the light.

Eventually, maybe, they were going to have to talk about what this means, and where they go from here. But for right now, she snuggles in bed next to her girlfriend.

She lets her steady breathing and the rise and fall of her chest keep the nightmares at bay.


	3. The Bright & Shiny Time

The Bright & Shiny Time

"Come on, slowpoke!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Callie walks quickly through the mall, dodging passerby and strollers, as she hurries to reach her girlfriend. She waves her hand at the blonde in front of her as she catches up. "What is so important that you didn't even let me park before racing out of the car?"

Arizona grabs her hands and leads her into the middle of the mall. "I don't want to be late."

"Late? Oh excuse me!" She apologizes as she almost runs down an old woman. She tugs on the hand in front of her. "Arizona!"

"What?" She replies distractedly as they whiz around a scooter. "We're almost there." She tugs back, pulling her forward past a group of teenagers. "Speed up!"

"Speed up for wha-?" She cuts off as they grind to a sudden stop. "Arizona-"

"Shhh." Arizona gestures to the area in front of them. "We're here."

They'd reached the center concourse of the mall. Instead of the rows of tables and chairs that were normally situated around the area, there was a small dark stage and rows of chairs filled with people. She looks at the sight, confused, and turns to her overly-excited girlfriend.

"Here for what?"

"Shhhhh!" An old man in a seat in front of them turns around to glare. Arizona shoots him a dimpled smile. She turns toward her. "Today is the local talent show."

Looking back toward the center of the concourse, she notices a small gaggle of children crowded around one end of the stage. They are all dressed in various costumes and get ups and fidget nervously, as a young woman tries to shepherd them into some kind of order. She locates a familiar face in the group and nudges Arizona. "Hey, is that Melody?"

"Mmm hmm." Arizona replies. She peers around the space. "Let's try to find some seats."

They make their way through the rows until they find a pair of seats near an aisle. "Can you see?" she asks Arizona, who's squirming around in her seat.

"Yeah, I can, I'm just adjusting myself so that I can see-"

The young woman grabs a microphone and begins to speak. "Good Afternoon. My name is Jenny Ratford, and Welcome to the 7th Annual Northgate Mall Talent Show. We have some great acts lined up for you, so let's get to it!"

* * *

"Sorry that I rushed you there without telling you what we were doing." Arizona says as they're driving back to her place.

"It's fine." She signals to turn and pulls the car to a stop under a red light. "I didn't mind going." The rain outside pattered on the window shield, making a song with the swishing of the wipers. "Melody was great."

"She was, wasn't she?" Arizona smiles proudly. "I still think that she should have taken first place."

"Well," she says as the car starts moving again. "I think she was pretty happy with second place." She makes her turn and continues down the street. "Though, I totally agree with you."

"Right? There was no way that that Roberts kid was better than her." Arizona shakes her head indignantly and she tries to stifle a laugh. Blue eyes turn to glare at her. "What?"

"Huh, what? I didn't say anything." She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "You're just a total dance-mom."

"What?" Arizona laughs. "Oh, please."

"It's true." Callie shrugs. "I saw how invested you were in her performance. For a minute there, I thought you were going to jump up there and start dancing with her."

Arizona snorts. "Oh, please."

"I'm serious." She glances briefly over at the woman next to her. "It's not every doctor that takes time to come out and see an ex-patient perform at the local talent show. "

Melody had been in the hospital for 6 months with a very aggressive tumor in her intestines. Surgery and radiation had helped put her in remission, and almost a year after being admitted into the Peds ward, she finally got back to doing what she loved most-dancing.

She thinks back to how happy Melody had been to see Arizona after the show. Her face had positively lit up when she'd seen them wave at her from their spot in the crowd. She'd been so excited to take a picture with Dr. Robbins and her new trophy, all dolled up in her ballerina outfit. And Arizona?

She had been amazing. She had listened to Melody and joked easily with her and her parents. She was so good with kids. They loved her and she loved them right back. She was one of those people that you had no doubt would be a great mom. She would be a generous and loving mom. A fair mom. And she could see herself, see them, with kids, raising kids together. Growing old with them together.

She tries to push the thought away. "I thought you were really sweet to her."

Arizona smiles softly. "She's a sweet kid."

Once they reach the apartment building, they run into to the lobby in an attempt to stay out of the pouring rain. Callie opens the familiar door to 502. She tosses her keys into the nearby bowl and starts to sort through the mail. "You know, I'm not the only one who thinks that you're great with kids."

Arizona smiles pointedly. "I have to be great with kids. It's what I do."

"I know." Callie shrugs. "It's just-"

Arizona closes her eyes. Callie ignores her face and tosses down the mail. "You just have something different. You're-"

"-Callie-" She sighs.

"Arizona, I just-"

"Don't." The silence in the room is thick. "Don't, okay? Don't." They stand there, inches apart, facing away from each other, frozen, as if one wrong move could damage them, could change them. Could wreck them.

_Callie, _she thinks. Since the day of their fight, the day that Mark and Sloan gave up the baby, she'd noticed that Arizona had stopped calling her Calliope. And it hurt. "Sorry." The rain is pouring earnestly now, beating on the glass of the window with tiny little fists. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She sees Arizona nod from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry too."

The blonde turns to her fully as she searches for something to say. She shrugs helplessly "I should go."

"Arizona-''

"Callie-"

"No." She shakes her head in rejection at the sound of her name. "Stay." She turns so that brown eyes meet blue and holds out her hand. "Stay with me."

The rain continues to pour outside, beating a tattoo under their skin. The air thickens as time stretches slowly, easing from one second to the next.

Arizona takes her hand.

When they reach the confines in her room, they lean against the door. She leans against Arizona, gently pushing them against the door. She can feel her hands faintly, loosely around her hip, supporting and her hands travel upward slowly, up over her hips and sides to her face. She leans her forehead against hers.

"I love you," she whispers. She feels Arizona breathe deeply beneath her fingers. "Calliope-"

"Shh." She closes her eyes. Closes her eyes to savor that word. She kisses her lips softly over and over again, then kisses her deeply as if she can taste it, take it and keep it somewhere where she can always hear it, always savor the way that it sounds in her ears and feels on her skin. Arizona is kissing her back, gently, taking her lead, following.

"No." She strokes her cheek, and Arizona's eyes flutter shut. "Open your eyes." She strokes her cheek again with her thumb. "Open your eyes."

Blue eyes open on hers. Distantly she can hear the rain falling, clattering on the roof. Brown stares into blue as she tries to tell her what neither of them can bear to hear right now.

_Don't pull away from me._

The hands on her hips tighten, and she feels something shift in the air. Arizona's hands move her firmly, softly, lingering here and there as if memorizing her shape. She groans and brings their lips together again. The air in the room shifts again, electric. Arizona flips them around and pushes her against the door, her thigh slipping in between her legs. She arches at the sensation and grips her back, arching more tightly against her. The feel of their breasts rubbing against each other pulls a moan from Arizona. The door moves slightly as she pushes her leg in to her core. A hand snakes its way past the waistband of her jeans and slips inside. She pulls her closer as a finger trails down her length, up and down, up and down. the finger slips inside and is quickly followed by another. She can feel herself starting to climb up that slippery slope to peak. The thrusts begin to get faster-her head falls backward onto the door...

"Wait." She latches a hand onto Arizona's forcing her to stop moving. "Wait. Not yet." She pushes her lightly and they moved toward the bed, still connected. They stare at each other. Arizona swipes her clit and she twitches. The hand in her pants slowly moves out of her. Arizona slowly raises the hand to her mouth. She licks it clean. Callie surges forward to kiss her, and she tastes herself on her lips. The kissing is hot and wet and a little desperate. She kisses her as if she wants to live in her skin, and it's because she does. She wants to find a way to tell her, to show her, to let her know that this, that them, them together was beautiful. That they were stronger together than they would be apart. That they were magic.

They break apart, breathing heavily. Distantly on the other side of the door, they can hear the crash of lightning sound through the walls. The boom of thunder follows moments later.

Arizona shakes her head slightly. "You're wet."

She laughs. "You think?"

Arizona laughs too. "No. I don't mean "wet" wet." She plucks at the purple shirt that she had put on this morning. "I mean wet. From the rain."

"Oh." She plucks at the blue shirt in front of her. "You're wet too." She caresses her waist. "Maybe we should do something about that."

Arizona nods. "Maybe we should." She holds out her hand for her, and she places her hand in hers without hesitation. She leads her into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Within seconds, warm water is gushing from the shower head, filling the room with steam.

She begins to take off her wet clothes, aware of the blue eyes that were taking in every movement, every curve. She steps into the shower and sighs. The water feels like nuggets of warmth on her skin. She pushes her hair out of her face and closes her eyes, swaying slightly under the pressure of the water.

In a touch almost as soft as the water, she feels hands on her hips. Thumbs are running slow circles over everywhere that they can reach. moving forward slowly, slowly. The hands are on her stomach now moving gently gently, and they move upward to cup her breasts. She moves her hands upward to cover her hands with her own as they pull and tug at her nipples, teasing them into peaks. Her head falls forward.

The room feels like its own bubble, far and away from the troubles outside of its door, away from all of the places, all of the people, all of the things that were coming at them, that were coming for them._  
_

Here, it didn't feel like the things that were in front of them were insurmountable. Here, they were just two people who just wanted to love each other.

Why couldn't things just always be this easy?

She turns around slowly, and flips them so that she is supporting Arizona against the wall. They both sigh when their bodies come into full contact. She moves to kiss everything in each-her forehead, each of her cheeks. Her chin. Her lips trail slowly downward as her tongue traces patterns over her collarbone, moving in intricate patterns over skin and bone. She can feel gentle hands in her hair as her lips dip even lower to her breasts. She kisses one softly, before suckling softly, feeling Arizona arch against her. She palms the other, slowly teasing it in time with the movements of her tongue.

She drifts lower, kissing the expanse of her stomach before kneeling on the shower floor. Arizona's breath above her is short and harsh, and she feels her knees buckle when her tongue darts forward to lick her slit. Placing one hand over her stomach to keep her in place, she pushes her tongue forward again, tasting her juices before circling her tongue around her clit. She sucks on the little bud softly, weaving in flicks of her tongue every so often. The hands in her hair tighten as she pushes one finger into her, and then two, pumping slowly in tandem with her mouth. She feels muscles begin to tighten around her hand, when the hands in her hair come around to her face and tug her upward. They kiss again, open mouthed and she feels her moan at the taste of herself. Fingers still inside of her, she begins to move faster, pushing her against the wall. She murmurs softly against her lips. "Open your eyes. Look at me." Blue eyes open on hers and she feels a hand snake in between their bodies to rub her clit. She buckles forward, already close. Her head dips forward onto her shoulder.

She can hear Arizona's voice in her ear, murmuring softly as her fingers slide into her again. "I love you Calliope. " The heel of her hand grinds into her clit, urging her to find her release. "Come with me."

She falls apart with a huge moan, falling forward as her knees begin to buckle. The added pressure against her draw a moan from Arizona and she comes a few seconds later, her head falling on her shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. They lean there in the shower, against each other, wrapped around each other as tight as they can be, in sync, one.

The water beats around them, holding them close as they held each other close, cocooning them away from the world.

Arizona smiles softly at her, and she feels herself smile back. Her eyes turn downward toward their hands, which had linked instinctively when they had broken apart. She sighs. "We can't keep-"

"I know." She nods at her, understanding what it was that she wanted to say. "I know."

But we can stay here a little bit longer."


End file.
